legend_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Skabb
Skabb is the apparent captain of the Skavengers that captured Spyro, who leaves the communication, thinking, and giving orders to the two parrots, Scratch and Sniff, who are normally find perched on his shoulders. He is also responsible for the capture of Hunter, Cynder and Mole-Yair, as well as other various inhabitants. He is one of the antagonists in the Legend of the Avenge Landers: The Eternal Night. ".''" :—Skabb. Appearance :''Voice actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Danish), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Russian) Biography Appearance Skabb is very large, very strong, and above all, very stupid. His tongue hangs out from his mouth and he has a large scar over his face. He has a large treasure chest strapped to his back, where Sniff mans a small cannon inside. He has only one arm, the other one is a hook that is attached to an elastic rope so that he can use it to hit people. He also has a mini cannon gun for one leg. Gallery Background Personality Since Skabb is stupid, the only things he can say are short, incomprehensible grumbles. He has two parrots, Scratch and Sniff, who speak for him. Scratch is intelligent and sarcastic, and he does the casual talking for Skabb, sitting on Skabb's left shoulder. The other one, Sniff, sits beside a chest that holds a small canon. He looks very much like Scratch, only he is purple, and has an eye patch on the opposite eye. He shouts insults and backtalks. He often calls people "foo's". After Spyro defeats Skabb, Scratch flies away, and Sniff gets knocked out (possibly killed) by Sparx, who couldn't take any more of his insults. Scratch and Sniff are the actual brains for Skabb, the captain of the Fellmuth, which possibly makes Skabb their first mate. Strangely, he speaks perfect English in the GBA version of the game. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Skabb has various attacks. When Spyro first battles this stupid foe, Skabb chases the character around the room. If someone gets to close to the pirate captain, Skabb will perform a bunch of sloppy slashes. Sometimes, he will bite or swipe his hook at the Avenge Landers. After Skabb is tired of chasing an Avenge Lander, he will shoot his elastic hook in their area, only to get it caught on something in his chambers. After these failed attempts, Skabb resorts to his mini cannon, shooting non-stop at one of them . He will then release ten small cannonballs at an Avenge Lander in a series of careful, aimed shots. After being defeated, Scratch and Sniff somehow pick up the enormous pirate and fly him away. In the second fight, Skabb is more careful with his attacks, choosing to stand at the side lines and fire the mini cannon strapped to his shoulders. If this fails, he rallies a group of four small pirates that attack the Avenge Landers. After the small battle with the mini pirates, Skabb raises his sword and lightning strikes the blade, temporarily empowering him and his blade with ghostly energies. He then comes at them and swing his sword (three attacks will kill). If this fails, his leaps up and stabs down into the center, releasing several shockwaves of pink electricity. The shockwaves swell from three waves to seven waves per swell. The amount of energy leaves him slightly weakened, thus gives them an opportunity to attack. After recovering, Skabb's SkurvyWing minions drop bombs all around him. When this fails, he rallies four medium sized pirates. This process repeats itself until the pirate is defeated. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Sword swipe * Cannon launching * Sends waves of dark energy Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Weapons Skabb wields a huge cutlass called the Hoo~Doo Blade, a sword that has a cursed blade embued with ghostly energies that can release a deadly shockwave attack. History Past Synopsis See also External links * Skabb Spyro Wiki Trivia * Skabb's English voice-actor is currently unknown. * Skabb and Gaul appear to be the Villains who have original A.I.s of their own, as all the others use the A.I.s from A New Beginning (Arborick uses the Stone Sentinel's A.I., Ravage Rider uses Steam's and so on. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Skavengers Category:Pirate Captains